


the life and times

by EllieLovesYou



Series: life and times of family arrow [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, can be read on its own tho, sequel of sorts to 'poor secret keeping', so much fluff omg, they're a big family and I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be okay”</p><p>“You really think that?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do” she kisses his shoulder and then let’s her gaze fall on the sleeping babies in front of them “She’s got your nose”</p><p>“He’s got your hair”</p><p>“Poor babe—gonna be the only brunette in a family full of blondes”</p><p>“It’s alright; he’ll have Thea to bitch to”</p><p>(sequel of sorts to 'poor secret keeping' but can be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the life and times

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldnt drop this so I just had to make a sequel to 'poor secret keeping' so please enjoy!
> 
> (also sorry for any mistakes)

“I’m nervous” she’s sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, finally dressed in clothes that belong to her (something she didn’t think she would miss so much) when he says it.  He’s sitting on the pull out couch that sits a few feet from her bed and he just finished buckling their newborn children in their car seats and his face is all scrunched up.

“Why?” she slowly pushes herself up, her body still recovering from giving birth to twins “I mean we deal with masked men every night and taking our kids home scares you?” he shrugs

“I don’t want to mess them up—they got the best mom and I just—“

“Hey” she shuffles over to him and sits next to him, and grabs his hands “They got a pretty great dad too”

He lets out a snort “they could’ve done better”

“Well, yeah—their parents could be Prince William and Kate Middleton but I like to think we’re a pretty good second choice” she jokes lightly and considers it a win when he cracks a smile, she wraps her arm around his waist and lays her head on his shoulder “We’ll be okay”

“You really think that?”

“Yeah, I do” she kisses his shoulder and then let’s her gaze fall on the sleeping babies in front of them “She’s got your nose”

“He’s got your hair”

“Poor babe—gonna be the only brunette in a family full of blondes”

“It’s alright; he’ll have Thea to bitch to”

 

-

 

“They’ve been home for three days” Laurel remarks after coming back from a mission “And I have not seen them at all since the ‘big name reveal’

“You miss Ollie and Lis, too?” Thea asks as she puts her bow back in its rightful place

“Pssh—more like we didn’t get enough time with those two little pieces of heaven” Laurel looks over at John “Can you call them?”

“Why me?”

“Because Oliver won’t hit or yell at you if your phone call wakes up the babies”

Digg sighed “And why do you think that?”

“Because he kidnapped your wife”

A pause.

“Yeah, okay whatever”

 

-

 

“Hello?” Digg calls out as he opens the door to Oliver and Felicity’s penthouse; he came to check up on them after they weren’t picking up their cell phones “Oliver? Felicity?” he steps in the home all the way and closes the door behind him with a soft ‘ _click’_ and that’s when he hears it—

The loud snores coming from up the steps.

He scrunches his face up and walks up the steps slowly and quickly finds the room that the loud snores are coming from.

Opening the door he peeks his head in and any nervousness at why they weren’t picking up their phones slides off his back as soon as the sight in front of him settles in his brain.

Felicity and Oliver are lying on the bed and they both look like a wreck—Oliver’s shirtless but Digg sees his shirt on the floor and it’s stained with what looks like spit up, Felicity’s hair is thrown up in a bun but he can still see it shine from being unwashed and she’s lying on her side so he can see the array of stains on her shirt and her mouth is parted open, snoring loudly.

He walks in a little more to see why Felicity and Oliver were on opposite sides of the bed nut still curled towards each other; two little babies, his godson and goddaughter. Arielle and Jude are snuggled against each other in the middle of the bed with Oliver and Felicity’s intertwined hands sitting right above them.

He smiles a little, takes a picture because he just knows Thea will kill him if he doesn’t and lets himself out the home.

Parenthood looked good on them.

 

-

 

“Oh my god” Thea gasps out, she gestures to Laurel “Lo come here, quick!”

“I really you’d stop calling me that—I don’t even know how you get ‘Lo’ from ‘Laurel’”

Thea huffs “Shut up and come here, please” the older woman does as told and stands behind Thea

“What is it?”

“Look” Thea turns her chair around and extends her arm to shove her phone in Laurel’s face. The blonde huffs and grabs the phone to look at the screen properly and then—

“oh my god”

“I know, right?”

“That’s so cute”

“Who would’ve thought? My brother—being all domestic, taking naps with his girlfriend and their babies”

“you have to send this to me”

“Oh, it’s already been posted to Instagram”

 

-

 

“Felicity, wake up”

“mmmm” she buries her nose further in her pillow, ignoring the sounds that weren’t her babies’ loud wails or her boyfriend’s voice—nothing else could get Felicity to stop the nap she was currently taking. The nap that someone was so rudely trying to drag her out of.

“Felicity Megan Smoak”

Oh, it’s Thea.

“Wake up”

“nononono”

“Lis, please wake up” Thea pleads.

She just burrows deeper into her blankets and pillow.

“Felicity—there are multiple robberies happening at this very moment and we don’t know how to track them. Laurel’s already tried using your computers but—“ Felicity shoots up and looks over to Thea who looks stunned she even moved. She goes over her sentence in her head and—oh.

Yeah, that makes sense. Felicity’s computers were practically her firstborns and she never liked when someone touched them.

Thea gets out of her own thoughts and looks around to see the blonde is fluttering around her and Oliver’s room, trying to get dressed and mumbling something about how ‘her babies were _hers’_ and how ‘easily stupid asses could break them’

A loud wail breaks both their trains of thoughts and Felicity makes a move for the door but Thea holds her hand up “Nope—you continue getting dressed. Let daddy do it” she looks at Oliver who still asleep right next to where Felicity had been and in one swift movement kicks Oliver, causing him to fall off the bed

“Wake up daddy—duty calls”

 

-

 

 

“How are you doing?” Laurel asks on one of her daily trips to the Smoak-Queen household and, yes, that was a thing now being Felicity and Oliver rarely picked up their phones now and Laurel wanted to make sure her family was okay. Well, that and she really couldn’t get enough of the twins.

“okay” Felicity sighs out, she’s currently sitting on the left side of the couch, Jude attached her left breast and her feet propped on Laurel’s lap while Arielle sleeps in her bassinet set up right next to her “Just really tired—I swear they take turns as to who’s gonna keep us up all night”

Laurel laughs lightly “Oliver’s helping, right? Not making you take care of them all on your own”

“Oh yeah” she nods “This is the first time I’ve been alone with them since they’ve been born”

Oliver had left a few hours ago to actually try to be a part of ‘Team Arrow’ , something both he and Felicity had been putting on the back burner since the twins were born (well, except for that one time Laurel tried to touch Felicity’s computers—now they’re off limits and if they need anything tech wise the blonde says she can do it from home) “ He’s taken to the whole ‘daddy’ title well”

“and you?”

She lets out a soft little hum and nuzzles her son’s soft head of hair with her cheek “Hmm, I love being a mama” she holds on to her son a little tighter and can’t help but feel so at peace with him in her arms “it’s one of the best jobs I’ve ever had” she pauses for a second  “Definitely better than Oliver’s executive assistant”

 

-

 

“they’re a month old” Oliver says quietly, its two in the morning and he just got done changing Arielle and rocking her to sleep. Now she sleeps comfortably in the crib set up in Oliver and Felicity’s room, hence the quiet talking.

“I know” she whispers back “It doesn’t feel like a month but at the same time, it feels so much longer”

He pulls her close and kisses her head “We’re doing pretty okay”

She smiles “Yeah, we are which is surprising to me, to be honest. I thought one of us was going to have a breakdown the first week we brought them home, in fact, I had a bet going with Thea that you—“

“Felicity”

“Yeah?”

“don’t ruin a nice moment”

 

-

 

“Ollie—they’re five weeks old”

“And your point is what, speedy?’

“That I should be able to babysit by now” she looks over at Felicity with pleading eyes “Come on, Lis—I know you want a night out to do the nasty or sleep or _something_ that doesn’t involve a kid hanging off your boob or dirty diapers”

Felicity coughs loudly, Oliver just pats her knee “Speedy—the answer is ‘no’. We still feel really nervous about having them out of our sights”

“Please, come on” she pouts the little pout that she knows Oliver can’t say ‘no’ to—she knows this because she’s been doing it since she was four. It’s a mastered art that she plans to hand down to Jude and Arielle “For your baby sister”

“Speedy—“

“Digg, Laurel and Lyla will be there too”

Felicity cuts in “Okay” she looks over at Oliver who looks at her exasperated “What? Look, I love our kids but Thea’s right—we need sleep or something that doesn’t involve them”

Thea nods “Like ‘the nasty’”

Felicity shoots her a hard stare “Don’t make me change my mind”

 

-

 

“It’s still crazy how much Ari looks like Lis” Thea comments as she rock the little girl who’s looking up at her aunt with wide curious eyes “I mean look at this girl—she’s all Felicity Smoak”

“Yeah but she has Ollie’s hair and nose”

“Jude looks like Oliver but he’s got her hair and—“ Lyla’s sentence is cut off when the house phone rings, everyone exchanges a glance “That’s the third time within the hour”

“they’re just being worried” John says softly from his spot on the floor, where he was playing with Sara.

Thea huffs “They’re being annoying”

“Someone needs to pick it up before Oliver tries to break the door down”

“Oh fine” Laurel walks over and picks up the ringing phone “Hello?”

“Why’d it take you so long to answer? Is everything okay? We should be there, right? I’m sure that they—“ Laurel presses the phone to her chest

“It’s Felicity this time”

“Is she still talking?”

Laurel doesn’t even put the phone back to her ear “Yeah”

“You didn’t even listen”

“I can hear her from here” she puts the phone back to her ear and promptly cuts off the new mom’s rambles “yeah, Felicity, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“We didn’t pick up because you and Ollie are being kinda annoying—enjoy your night out, do something other than pump breast milk—“

“Is that really what people think I do all day? Just breastfeed?”

Laurel ignores her question “Just do something okay?” Felicity doesn’t speak “we’re fine, okay? And next time we aren’t picking up. That goes for Ollie too” she presses the ‘end call’ button and sighs “We probably don’t have much more time with them”

She’s right.

Oliver and Felicity come for the babies an hour later—apparently they had called five times since Laurel hung up on them.

 

-

 

“We aren’t over protective, right?”

Oliver shakes his head as he and Felicity walk back into their home with each of them holding a one of the babies’ car seat “No, we’re just the right amount of protective”

She groans “Crap”

“What?”

“You’re ‘right amount of protective’ is far too much, Oliver. Therefore—we are being over protective if you think it’s just the right amount”

“That makes no sense”

“it makes perfect sense” she looks down at the sleeping babies “Okay we’re doing this again next week and this time? We’re doin’ it all night—no calls, no visits and no pinging their cell phones to make they stayed at the apartment”

“You did that last one, not me”

“Shush!”

 

-

 

They try and fail the next week.

To be fair though—they lasted a whole 30 minutes longer.

(and just so that everyone’s clear—2 and half hours in their record. _That’s_ _it_ )

 

-

 

Eventually Oliver and Felicity knew they had to leave the house, although Felicity made a pretty convincing argument as to why and how they could stay in the penthouse forever but in the end, the idea of being hermits in their penthouse lost over the idea of being normal human beings who has social interactions with people other than their babies.

Just barely though.

Oliver started going out into the field again and Felicity became reacquainted with their computers and their lair—and the babies got to meet their second home.

“Okay looks like he’s heading for 34th street” Felicity follows the target on her screen, typing as fast as she can to change cameras to continue following him “He’s headed straight for you, Digg”

“Got it!”

A little whimper caught her attention and she turned around to see Arielle fussing in her bassinet that was set up right behind Felicity “Ooh, my fussy wussy baby” she cooed out, her voice a whole octave higher “Is my baby girl hungry?”

She picks up the tiny human and holds her to her chest, rocking her gently “don’t fuss, Arielle. Daddy will be right back, yes he will and—“ her face pinches up when a smell invades her senses “Ari—you shit like a 34 year old man”

“Felicity”

She freezes—not turning off her com would be the death of her. She clears her throat “Yeah?”

“Please stop baby talking into the com, please—kinda distracting”

 

-

 

The lair quickly becomes baby proofed—even if the babies can’t do anything but babble, cry, and shit. 

The corners of every table are covered in a Styrofoam cover, every sharp object (and there is a lot) is now under lock and key and put up higher, weapons they use for sparing are to be put away properly and little gates are put around the part of the lair that rises up for when they start crawling.

“I can’t work like this—what if we need something quick”

Laurel shrugs “We’ll get used to it besides if we didn’t go along with this, I’m like 90% sure that Felicity would never bring the babies back down here or herself for that matter”

“she baby proofed the toilet” Thea deadpans

“I will talk to her”

 

-

 

Four months passes in a blink of an eye and the two parents have adjusted to being parents. Arielle and Jude sleep through the night for the most part with only _some_ whining throughout the night, Felicity is always wearing at least one baby (usually Jude as they’re finding—he is a huge mama’s boy) when she’s in the lair and everybody has now seen Felicity’s breast at least once.

She made it pretty clear, early on she didn’t care who was around, if her babies’ were hungry well then they were going to eat.

So when Barry finally finds time to visit and officially congratulate the new mama and daddy—he’s the only one stunned when Jude starts fussing and she starts feeing him, earning Barry an eyeful of Felicity.

He looks over at Thea who doesn’t even flinch “Um, is—should I look away?”

She scoffs “No besides Jude can eat for like an hour if he wants. Just keep eye contact and try to not look at the boob”

He looks at the boob but only once, he swears, It was the curiosity of it all—after that though (and a very mean glare from Oliver) he doesn’t look, not even a peek.

(meaning he doesn’t even look at Felicity for the rest of his visit anytime she feeds the babies)

 

-

 

“Oliver!” Felicity screeches “Oliver! Come! Quick!” he comes running down the steps, practically falling over his own feet and comes to a screeching halt

“What’s wrong? Is everyone okay? Are you okay?”

“Everything’s fine!” Felicity looks like she’s about to cry “Look, look!” she points to Arielle who was doing tummy time but is now lying on her back and—oh my god.

She’s smiling.

The doctor said any smile when they’re only one or two months old is a reflex and their real first smile wouldn’t come till three months. Well, Jude smiled two weeks ago and they had been waiting for their blonde baby girl to let one crack and now she has and—Well, Oliver wants to cry. Felicity already is.

“She’s smiling” he mumbles softly, walking over to his daughter and plucking her from the ground “Baby girl—you’re smiling”

Arielle just lets out a gurgle.

 

-

 

“She smiled, speedy!”

“No way!”

“Yes way!”

“I’m on my way over, now!”

Felicity shakes her head as she listens to Oliver talking to his sister over the phone, Thea’ s voice so loud she can hear everything perfectly.  She looks to her daughter and sighs “You’re pretty popular today, baby girl”  she looks back to Oliver who was dialing another number, he’s silent for about 5 seconds and then—

“Laurel, guess what!”

Felicity just laughs when she hears Laurel’s screech.

 

-

 

They start crawling when they’re 6 months old. Arielle starts first and then Jude follows suit a few days later and, well, Felicity and Oliver have never been more on edge.

“Wait—where’s Jude?” Felicity looks around “Jude!”

“Felicity he isn’t gonna answer you” the blonde shoots a glare at Thea “sorry”

“Lis?” she looks up at her name to see Laurel carrying her son on her hip “Look who I found wandering around near the elevator”

“What?” she takes him from Laurel “How the hell did he get there so fast?”

Thea sighs “His father is Oliver Queen, both your kids are probably gonna be mischievous and leave you wondering how the hell they did something, all the time”

“Why couldn’t they take after me in the nerdy sense?” she kisses Jude’s head before placing him on the mat that he had been on before next to his sister

Laurel pats her shoulder “You have time to teach them they ways of coding, just wait a few more years”

 

-

 

Oliver’s hurt—like severely hurt.

They went out on a mission trying to catch a new drug lord who had tinkered with the vertigo recipe and started selling it again, but apparently this guy was more than prepared for the team of masked people running around with bows.

His henchmen were huge, like, arms bigger than Diggle’s huge and they all had guns that shot faster than Oliver or Diggle has ever seen—they were too quick.

Oliver was hit in the shoulder and that’s when ‘Team Arrow’ fell back.

Now Thea’s trying her very best not to cry while she applies pressure to the wound in the back of the van “Thea!” Felicity’s voice is shaking over the com “Thea Digg and Laurel won’t talk to me—what happened? Why isn’t Oliver talking to me?”

“I—“ she swallows her sob, Ollie’s out cold and she just wants to see him open his eyes –she’s never seen him like this “Lis, take the babies and go home”

“What? No—what’s wrong?”

“Felicity” Digg’s strong voice surprises them both “You remember how you found out Oliver was ‘the hood’” a beat of silence

“Oh my god”

“Felicity just take the kids and go—they shouldn’t see their dad like that”

“No, no! I can’t—“ her voice is shaking “I can’t leave him, Digg”

“Lis, your babies need you to be strong, okay? Oliver is going to be fine, we promise but you need to be gone when we get there”

“…okay”

 

-

 

“Through and through” Digg sighs out “through and through”

“So, he’s gonna be okay?” Thea asks her hand gripping Oliver’s limp one

“Yeah, I mean I wish we could take him to a hospital or something but he should be fine”

The elevator dings and before anyone can react a blur of pink and blonde rush in and past Thea and stop at Oliver’s side.

“Felicity you shouldn’t—“

“You didn’t want the babies here, not me” she sighs heavily and looks at Digg “How is he?”

“It went through and as far as I can tell, he should be fine”

She lets out a loud sigh of relief and cups Oliver’s face, leaning down she kisses his forehead “You’ve got to stop doing this” she mumbles against his skin softly

“Who has the twins?”

“Lyla—she offered and I couldn’t—I had to come see him” Felicity sighs “and now that I know he’s okay” she turns to Laurel “Can you go get them? Please?”

“What?”

“I just want them all here, I need to see them together and—I don’t want to leave his side. Please?” Laurel sighs and nods

“Okay, Lis, I’ll go get them”

 

-

 

“Look who’s here” Felicity breaks her stare from Oliver’s, still closed eyes to see Laurel walking in with a car seat in each hand “There a little fussy but other than that, there fine and enjoyed the time with Aunt Lyla”

“Oh thank you, Laurel” she hugs the blonde as soon as she drops the car seats on the floor “I know it’s weird but I just—“

“you wanted to see your family together and in one piece” she interrupts softly “It’s not weird”

Felicity nods and quickly takes the twins out of their car seats and lets them sit next to their dad on the table he was currently on. She wraps an arm around each of them to make sure they wouldn’t fall and lets out a deep sigh—everything’s okay.

She doesn’t notice that Digg ushers Thea and Laurel out to give the family a minute, she was too busy taking a deep breath and trying to calm her still frayed nerves.

Arielle looks up at her mother and then turns to her father, who has his eyes closed. She cocks her head to the side and whines a little but he still doesn’t open his eyes

“Hey, baby” Felicity coos “It’s alright. Daddy’s okay” the baby looks to her mother but is quick to look back at her father, she slaps his chest with her hand and whines again “Ari—“

“Da!” she yells loudly, her hands slapping his chest “Da! Da!”

Felicity feels tears burn her eyes—Arielle said her first word and it was a plead for Oliver to wake up and pay attention to her.

“That’s right baby, that’s daddy”

“Da! Da!” she continues hitting his chest “Da!”

She smiles and kisses the girl’s head “Such a daddy’s girl, Ari” she looks at Jude who’s just looking at his sister, annoyed at how she wouldn’t stop shouting. Felicity kisses his head “Sorry, babe, she gets her loudness from me and you get your broody from you dad”

 

-

 

His vision slowly bleeds in and the lights of the lair make him snap his eyes closed again—wow head hurt which is weird considering he was shot in the shoulder…Oh, right, he was shot.

He manages to turn his head to the side to see Felicity right by his side, holding his hang tightly while two bassinets stood next to her “Felicity” he says softly, shaking his hand a little hoping to wake her “Felicity”

“hmmmwhat?”

“I’m awake”

She lolls her head to the side; her eyes still closed “mmmokay”

“not the reaction I was expecting from my girlfriend”  that seems to do the trick. Her head shoots up and she’s blinking rapidly to get her vision right

“Oh my god—Oliver”

“Hey”

She stands up from her chair and hovers over him, looking into his eyes “hey” tears are clouding her eyes

He raises his hand and grasps her bicep “I’m okay”

“I know, I just—“ she sighs “You scared the shit out of me, Oliver”

“I know and I’m sorry, it’s just he was more prepared than we thought and—“ She shushes him with a soft kiss to his lips

“Just don’t do it again, okay? Please don’t get shot again—two times is enough for me”

He chuckles “I can’t promise but I’ll try not to, okay?”

“Fair enough and you’ll never guess what your daughter did”

He cocks his head to the side much like Arielle had did when she realized her father was waking up “what’d she do?”

After she tells him, she chuckles when he starts tearing up and saying ‘no way’ and the only thing she can do back is nod and say ‘ _yes way’_

 

-

 

“Oliver put her down”

“But do you hear her? She’s talking Felicity!”

She huffs “I know, Oliver but she needs to get put to bed now”

“oh come on, just a few more minutes”

“Da! Da!”

“See—she doesn’t want to go to bed either”

Felicity huffs—she knows she’s not winning this argument.

 

-

 

It’s dark. Must be really late being how dark it is but he doesn’t look at the clock to see what time it is “What’s on your mind?”

He’s surprised at her voice “why are you awake?”

“Why are you awake?” she says back quickly

“I asked you first”

“Because you’re thinking too loudly—now your turn”

He sighs “Just thinking about us and the babies and everything”

“All good?”

“Yeah” he nods “Just one thing though”

“hmm?”

“You’re my girlfriend” she scrunches her face up

“Yeah, and?”

“You should be more” her heart starts picking up its pace “You’re my soulmate and I love you more than anything—you deserve more than girlfriend”

“I—what?”

“Will you marry me, Felicity?”

The words wash over her and give her a piece of mind she didn’t know she was missing. She always pictured Oliver proposing in some flashy, over the top way but here they were; in bed, with their babies snores filling the room and completely and totally in love and she couldn’t picture something more perfect.

“Felicity?”

“hmm?”

“I asked you if you want to marry me”

She smiles and leans up and kisses him soundly, her hand rising to cup his face. She pulls back a little and brushes her nose against his

“Of course I will”

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please? :)


End file.
